Soldiers of the Coloseum
by HowlX23
Summary: Summary: Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, is a fearsome gladiator under the reign of Lord Emperor Frieza! Lady Bulma from Earth travels to Planet Frieza with unsuspecting surprises... What does Frieza want with Earth? One woman must take a stand to defend her home and someone she never expected of caring for...and loving. **rated T, might be changed later on as the story goes.**
1. Prologue

_****Prologue****_

_**Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!...**_

_Hearing the echoing sound of his name, Vegeta smirked inwardly. This was what he fought for: his pride, his honor... and bittersweet revenge._

_**Vegeta!...**_

_No one could withstand a warrior such as him. He is the champion, The Prince of all Saiyans!_

" _People of Planet Frieza..."_

_He strapped on his arm guards as the orator's introduction speech droned on._

"_...this years festivity games. On behalf of our great and esteemed Emperor Lord Frieza..."_

_He stood patiently behind the colossal iron gate. He turned to the gladiator nearest to him, nodded his head in acknowledgement, and placed his helmet upon his hair-flamed head. The gladiator handed him his weapon and protective shield. Vegeta stared out through the holes of the gate at his awaiting target. His opponent looked like and over-sized brute. __**No matter**__, he thought, __**I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, then watch as he chokes on his own blood with my sword lodged in his broad chest**__. __**It will be over soon enough. **__He was staring so intently that he completely blocked out the orator's voice. It was the same damn speech over, and over, and over again. _

"_...I give to you: The Prince of all Saiyans!"_

_The gate levitated upward, making a voluminous creaking sound. He took a step out into the light and the crowd roared..._

***Review: Hey guys! This is my first chapter, so please be easy on the comments, I would really appreciate it! I'll continue to write as much as I can, and please spread the word out about my new story fic. Thank you! *over and out* ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"Your highness, I must advise that you remain in the cabin until we land on Planet Frieza. You don't want to be here standing once we hit the planet's atmosphere."

The blue haired heiress nodded solemnly without tearing her eyes away from the glass window. The planet seemed to be increasing in size as the ship approached closer towards it. "Krillin, out of all the years that I have known you, why do you insist on calling me by my title? I much prefer the name I was born with."

The bald man blushed, realizing his mistake. Bulma glanced at him and said, "Besides, I don't particularly enjoy the feeling of being caged like a prisoner."

"Let's not be so rash your high... er, Bulma. It's my duty to protect you; I made a promise to your father."

She smiled slightly. Though Krillin was a little on the short side, Bulma considered him as a respectable friend. Her father, the king of Earth, trusted him as well. Perhaps that's the reason why her father allowed Krillin to accompany her to Planet Frieza to face the tyrant emperor himself. The only problem was: Why her?

"Dont worry, I'll be heading back to my quarters shortly. Now, tell me more about this Frieza character. He seems awfully egotisical to have a planet named after himself."

"Emperor Frieza is the most powerful being in the entire universe. It is said that he has purged and conquered more than a dozen planets under his name. No one would dare defy him. Those who dare are terminated on the spot. Why do you suppose countless planets have practically fallen on their knees for him without protest? He's very power-driven and sets his amusement on the torment of others beneath him."

"I wonder what Frieza could possibly want with our planet? Surely he does not mean to destroy Earth!"

"Don't worry. Once your father has recovered, we will be heading back home."

Bulma placed her palm on the coolness of the glass, her thoughts becoming jaded.

As if reading her thoughts, Krillin said, "Are you nervous?"

Indeed she was. Who could blame her? She had a planet on her shoulders and a tyrant at her back. No matter what she did, say, or think, her life and home depended on her. It was as if she were dangling on a tight rope above a large precipice- one false movement and the whole thing could collapse.

Just then, a minor quake shuddered the ship, nearly causing Bulma to falter.

"_**Warning: Approaching Planet Frieza's atmosphere, please return to your cabins until dock,**_" an automatic voice commanded.

"Lead the way, Krillin. It's time to face an emperor."

The impact that the atmosphere had on the ship made landing somewhat difficult. Luckily, no one was harmed. Krillin, on the other hand, who was basically shivering, tried to calm his nerves. Bulma could clearly hear the delegate mutter something almost incoherent, pertaining to "never coming to this Kami forsaken planet ever again", under his breath.

A carriage awaited for the humans outside. Bulma found the species that were driving the carriage oddly intriguing. Once seated, she conversed with Krillin about the planet. As they drove into the center of the city, so many strange and macabre looking creatures trafficked the streets and marketplaces. She regretted not having a pen and paper available to record them all. She loved everything unique and challenging. Her eyes expanded like huge blue orbs, her mouth gaped open.

She wanted to explore the city. She fathomed that she could have a few spare moments before her meeting with Frieza. "I think I would like to buy some exotic perfume." She called for the carriage to stop and it halted immediately.

She gingerly stepped out and planted her sandaled feet on the coarse sandy-dirt ground. She sighed, desperately wishing she had on a hood to cover herself. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her blue hair and eyes, not to mention that she wore a royal silk stola dress.

"Your highness!" exclaimed Krillin.

Bulma ignored him and proceeded to walk briskly forward. She stopped once she reached her destination. The perfume shop's hostess noticed the princess and walk up towards her, her cheezy smile widening. "Ah, royalty! Please, come and see something you may like!"

"Thank you, as a matter of fact i will."

She found a bottle that had a scent similar to the cherry blossom trees at the palace. Sakura trees, they were called. Though they originated from Japan, she grew them because of their poignant smell; her favorite plant, second to the rose.

After she purchased the bottle, she scanned the crowd. Her head flew from side to side, trying to detect the carriage. Unfortunately, there was so many parading creatures that Bulma could see nothing but marketplaces. _Where the bloody hell am I?_

She instantly regretted leaving the carriage. No matter, she knew one thing for certain: Frieza's palace was where she must go to. She asked for directions to an old man, in which he grumbled, "Leave me the hell alone, dumb wench".

Without any luck from those around her, Bulma decided to hunt down the palace herself. She soon came upon an enormous amphitheater located at the center of the city. _That must be it_, she thought.

She advanced towards the building. "Well, what do we have here?" a voice spoke out.

There, in the far corner, was what seemed to look like a large cage. Perplexed, she looked through the bars. Sitting with one knee bent, arm carelessly perched on it, was a man. He had a tad bit of dirt on his face and body. His dark hair, undoubtably denying the laws of gravity, stood up in a flame. He played on a crooked smile.

"Excuse me?"

"What is a woman of your prominence doing in a place like this? I can't say I have seen something such as you," he countered.

"That is none of your concern," she answered brusquetly.

"Enlighten me, then. Clearly you see that I am not going anywhere."

"Are you a criminal?"

"Funny you would say that." He leaned his head back to study her, his sharp teeth glistening.

"Was it murder?"

"Oh yes, millions."

She shuddered inwardly. Nevertheless, he could smell the fear lamenting off her.

"You do not happen to know where the palace of Emperor Lord Frieza is located?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Care to tell me where it is? I'm in a hurry."

"Why so hasty? Did the driver happen to drag you out of the carriage because of your insistent mouth, or was it because you smelled repulsive?"

"How dare you! I happen to smell quite lovely compared to you, you filthy bastard!" she fumed.

"Oh, such a temper," he taunted.

"It's no wonder your are in there. I hope you stay in there."

Without warning, he jumped up and grabbed the bars. He inclined his head, forehead resting on the metal. His eyes looked like slanted black orbs. Who had eyes like that?

"Do I fear you, woman?"

"_Princess Bulma_-," she emphasized her name, "-and no, I am not afraid of you."

"You should be, wench. I could crush a man's skull."

"Hardly, threatening."

"I am inhumanly strong; I could break out of here easily."

"What refrains you?"

He was momentarily unprepared for her question. "It's complicated." His eyes betrayed nothing.

Bulma stared at him. Perhaps he was civil after all.

"Your highness!"

She groaned. Krillin was calling for her. Nonetheless, before she could leave she had to ask him one thing.

"What is your name?"

The flame-haired man looked at her, then answered in a soft yet thunderous tone of voice. "Vegeta."

She smiled prettily. "Farewell, Vegeta."

Her hair flowed as she turned around and trotted towards her waiting companion. He could smell the lingering sakura that wafted the air. He watched as she moved away, and smirked sinisterly. _**"We will meet again."**_

** Hey guys! My next chapter to the Soldiers of the Colosseum! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, i promised i would post a chapter up today. Expect the next ASAP! (over and out)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Just as what was expected, the palace was indeed _massive. _It had a similar structure to a Roman temple, with marble columns supporting the rooftop and a long stairway. On either side were two life-sized statues of the emperor himself. From up ahead of the palace was a large public square filled with citizens, all of whom where anticipating the arrival of her majesty. Soldiers alined the pathway leading towards the palace stairway, standing erect in a militaristic way, preventing any citizen from passing. The Earth princess could not believe how many creatures could cover the entire plaza.

The carriage soon came to an abrupt halt-and there-a royal chariot awaited. The crowd cheered, throwing rice and flowers, as the chariot passed them. Bulma felt like she was being literally bathed in with their welcoming gestures, her hair looked like a boutique of flowers. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all this praise.

"Krillin," she whispered to the bald man beside her.

"Yes, your highness?"

"This seems a little much, don't you think? I'm not a conquering hero, and yet they treat me as their queen."

"Do not worry, your highness. It may seem a little much, but you will get used to it. You are _technically _a queen, now."

Bulma felt a pang of sadness hit her hard in the chest. "My father will be well again, Krillin. Believe it to be so."

"Let us hope, Bulma," he muttered under his breath as the chariot stopped.

The walk up the steps seemed almost endless. Her legs felt wobbly by the time she reached to the top. _Never again_ she thought. A servant greeted them and told the newcomers to follow her. The servant lead them towards her chambers. "Here we are, your highness-your living quarters."

She opened the double doors, revealing a beautiful interior. Yet what caught the heiress's attention was the king-sized bed in the center of the room. The bed's head frame looked like an ocean shell, the silky sheets a bloody red._ It certainly looks inviting! Perhaps I'll sprout a fish tail and sing like a nymph or some silly mermaid, _she mused with a small chuckle. _My imagination never ceases to amaze me. _

"Your things will be delivered to you momentarily. This is Aelia, she will be your personal maid." The small brunette, Aelia, nodded with a friendly -yet nervous- smile.

"Pleasure, Aelia", said the heiress.

"I shall leave you then, your highness. Please enjoy your stay."

The servant lady turned to Krillin, "Follow me please, your room is this way."

He nodded and followed suit. Bulma sighed and comically fell face first into the lush red pillows. "Ah, my poor feet!"

Aelia smiled sheepishly at the Earth princess' complaint. "Might I inquire my assistance, milady?"

The princess' muffled voice from the pillow said, "Not at the moment..." She then sat up and asked, "When am I to meet with the emperor?"

"Emperor Lord Frieza does not expect you for another hour, milady. You are free to enjoy yourself in the meantime."

"Tell me.. how long have you worked for Lord Frieza? You look so young."

"I am twenty-one, your highness. I have worked as a slave under Lord Emperor Frieza for all my life."

"Do you have any family?"

"My father is an impulsive gambler. I was sold as a slave as payment for my father's gambling debt to one of the imperial officers. I have not heard from him since," her voice began to fade.

"I.. I am sorry."

Aelia smiled. "There's no need for apologizes, milady. I have shed enough tears to last me a lifetime."

"You are strong, Aelia. I have enough trouble as it is with my own father!"

The servant girl glanced up at Bulma with new eyes. She really took a liking towards her mistress. She was kind, not at all like her previous masters; no one had ever complimented her on anything...and she had used her name when speaking to her-like a person and not just a servant. She resisted the urge to shed a tear.

"Thank you, milady. I am honored to serve you." And she meant it.

"Oh please, call me Bulma. It sounds..._ old_; and quite frankly my dear, I do not look like some hideous Gorgon sister." The Earth princess winked at her.

"Now," she continued, "help me get ready. I need to look somehow... _presentable_." She pointed to her rice-flowered hair and laughed.

_Lord Emperor Frieza is livid, _thought Zarbon. The elite was released from the throne room to fetch the human princess after being scolded by the emperor to "stop being such a pansy!". _I am an elite soldier, not a bloody lap dog_.His flawless jaw clenched. The emperor deserved to give him some respect. He was, of course, his second in command for Frieza's entire alien army. Pity, the purple-faced monstrosity was the most powerful being in the entire universe. Nevertheless, Zarbon could play dirty... he was a manipulative bastard. He had no trouble whatsoever into having someone else's hands being bloodied for them. He will get the respect he deserved.

"_Not yet.. not yet_," the green-haired alien sneered. He thought himself as such a clever man... he would soon discover how wrong he was.

A knock was heard from within Bulma's room. Aelia strode to the door to answer it. The princess lifted her self up from the piece of furniture she was lying upon.

A green-haired alien stood smuggishly on the handmade carpet. He eyed the Earth princess hungrily. He had never before seen such as exquisite as she. Bulma, on the other hand, felt like a bath wasn't sufficient enough. She wanted to wash off that disgusting feeling he left her with his gaze. Every fiber of her being screamed to her that he was not to be trusted being alone with.

"Your majesty," he bowed gracefully. Bulma thought his hair color looked ludicrous...who could blame her? Her own hair color was a primary color for Kami's sake!

"Good afternoon, sir."

" I am Lord Zarbon. I am to escort you to the emperor. And might I say... you look simply beautiful for an Earthling. Perhaps your people see you ... as a goddess?"

"I am no goddess."

"You certainly look like one, my dear."

She cringed inwardly, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you."

"No, my dear. The pleasure is all mine. Please follow me."

"Will Senator Krillin be there as well?"

"No, the emperor specifically instructed me to escort only you."

She hesitantly veered her eyes towards Aelia, signaling her to follow, and trudged after him.

Sitting on his throne, was the tyrant himself. Emperor Lord Frieza was simply terrifying, precisely what Bulma has envisioned him to be. Though not massive in size, he was relatively short in stature... and undeniably ugly. The tiny alien had a light lavender-ish complexion, on his hands, and part of his face. Parts of his body looked to be embedded pieces of armor, the color of a pearl. On his head, two horns protruded outward. His lips, a devilish midnight purple, pursed into a smirk. Bulma shivered warily once his cold red eyes landed on her. His entire aura radiated evilness.

"Good evening."

She was surprised by the femininity of his voice.

"Good evening, milord," she curtsied.

"I trust that you had a pleasant trip here, princess?"

"Would not have been sufficient enough, milord."

He chuckled. "Indeed."

"However, the landing was somewhat difficult to maneuver."

"The gravity is in fact 100 times Earth's normal gravity. It would seem plausible for you to have had a difficult landing. However, I did not send you here to discuss the planets astronomical details."

"What did you send me here for, milord?"

"Did not your father inform you of my plans?"

"My father is unwell at the moment."

"I see. It comes to wonder why such a delicate thing like you would be sent to do run daddy's business."

"I can assure you, I am more capable than you may think... your highness."

"Interesting.." he leaned back in his chair and crossed his finger over his chin. "The time has come to discuss the matter of your being here, princess."

"As I am thrilled to find out..." she said inaudibly.

"As you already know, my empire extends throughout the entire universe. I could easily crush your measly planet with the snap of my finger, (he snapped his fingers). However, I do not think it would be wise to destroy Earth."

"On my planet, we have provisions that could be an excellent use for trade."

"Precisely. Instead of sending my army to invade, (possibly eradicate), Earth, why not consent to an agreement? Surely your father would agree to this proposition. It would be a such a waste. You need not give me an answer as of this moment... I shall give you some time to consider it."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, milord."

"Pray tell," his voice slithered like a snake. "What do you know of the games?"

"Games, milord?"

"El gladius ludus- the gladiator games."

"What are they?"

"Oh, how feeble minded you humans are! The games are held every twelve weeks of every twelve months. It's a fight to the death, you see. A battle between criminals, slaves, vagabonds, prisoners- inexcusable creatures who will fight until one is left to stand in the arena. No surrender, no mercy. Yet all the while entertaining. It is I who, in the end, will determine their fate."

_He indulges himself on the torment of others! He's a monster!_

"Perhaps you will join us for the preparation ceremony, princess. Taken place on the night before the games, it is a celebration to commemorate all those who will win and will lose. There will be new gladiators presented in this years arena. Think of it as a chance to introduce yourself, maybe even bet on a few of the fighters. I am sure you will find some gladiator... _appealing_ for you."

Bulma despised... no _hated _him. _As if all this bloodshed were for pleasure... how barbaric._

"I am sure it will be..._ amusing."_

Frieza's vicious smirk widened, his eyes narrowing. "I will be looking forward into seeing you at the celebration, princess."

"I do not doubt anyone could possibly miss this face," she remarked.

"How right you are, princess."

Sometime after she left the throne room, she finally let out the gulp of air that had been harboring inside her chest. She leaned against her door frame, her back sliding slowly down against it. Bulma placed her head tucked underneath her arms that securely wrapped around her legs.

** Hey guys! Sorry about this late update. I will post new chapters every other day or every other two days. School's back in session, especially college courses (dun dun dun!) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter... it makes me happy to see people reading it! Thank you guys! (over and out)**

***P.S. I'm trying to write longer chapters, so plz bear with me :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**_Chapter 3_**_

_Previously..._

_"Perhaps you will join us for the preparation ceremony, princess. Taken place on the night before the games, it is a celebration to commemorate all those who will win and will lose. There will be new gladiators presented in this years arena. Think of it as a chance to introduce yourself, maybe even bet on a few of the fighters. I am sure you will find some gladiator... appealing for you."_

_Bulma despised... no hated him. As if all this bloodshed were for pleasure... how barbaric._

_"I am sure it will be... amusing."_

_Frieza's vicious smirk widened, his eyes narrowing. "I will be looking forward into seeing you at the celebration, princess."_

_"I do not doubt anyone could possibly miss this face," she remarked._

_"How right you are, princess."_

_Sometime after she left the throne room, she finally let out the gulp of air that had been harboring inside her chest. She leaned against her door frame, her back sliding slowly down against it. Bulma placed her head tucked underneath her arms that securely wrapped around her legs._

* * *

Normally she minded the custom Roman clothing, but this was absolutely exquisite! It was beautiful, to say the least, but modesty far from what it was. It looked very much like a white Roman toga, yet the garment was almost completely see-through. She could see her rosy nipples beneath the thin layer of silk; strips of the fine cloth wrapped around her arms, looking almost like a bandage. The front of her dress draped like curtains, her silver sandaled feet poking out of the dress. Her back was exposed, coming down midway and stopping at her lower back. A golden rope hung loosely around her waist. The dress hugged her petite frame perfectly. To complete the outfit, she added on golden leaf earings. Her tourquiose hair was neatly curled and pinned with small golden suns. She looked elegant. She looked like an angel (no pun intended!). The bottom of the dress ghostly flowed as she walked toward her dresser. Once at the dresser, she opened the small wooden box that contained her sakura perfume. She smiled as she opened the bottle and dabbed it on her neck and wrists.

Aelia turned to her mistress, "You look absolutely stunning, milady! More so than Aphrodite herself, I dare say."

Bulma looked back at her through the reflection of the mirror. "Thank you, Aelia. Pray that the goddess herself will not strike down her wrath upon me!"

Aelia laughed, "Sorry, milady, but we must make haste if your are to ever join in the celebration."

"Some celebration, indeed... the death of men who's freedom was taken unwillingly by a tyrant emperor...yes, that is worth celebrating..." Bulma grimaced. She stood up on her feet. 'Come. The quicker we get there, the sooner we leave."

* * *

The sun slowly faded into the back round of the court yard that contained busily combative men. Gladiators. They wielded sharp wooden swords to train, and a weak copper shield to protect their bare naked chests. They wore no armor, save the small loin-type cloth that covered their manhood. Their bare feet were calloused in dust and sand; their half naked bodies glistening with perspiration. Dark spots of faded blood coated the ground, reminders of fallen trainees on their first hand-to-hand combat.

To every group of _gladius_ trainees, was a _doctore_, the instructor if you'd prefer. His name was Piccolo. Once, a gladiator himself, he now takes the duty to create newly found and strong warriors to face in the arena. With a whip hiding underneath his crossed arms, Piccolo watched with mild amusement as the men battled one another. His main focus, however, was on one familiar man.

Vegeta huffed as he lunged the wooden sword through his opponents stomach, causing the warrior bend over. He slammed his metal shield against the man's face hard enough to cough up blood and falter to the ground. Vegeta smirked arrogantly at his defeated "enemy". A small drop of blood flowed down his temple stopping right above his right eye. " Who's the bitch now, Kakarrot?" he taunted.

The spiky haired man grinned, despite his bloody teeth. "Nice shot, Vegeta. Did not see that coming."

Vegeta pointed the tip of the sword near Kakarrot's chest. "Remember this, Kakarrot. If you ever want to know what it is like be on top, I suggest you lie on your back. I am_ gladius_." With that he removed the sword away from his chest and offered a hand. The younger warrior smiled and took his hand.

The doctore strode up towards the two men, and nodded his head to each of them. "Vegeta, Kakarrot, you are to attend to tonights celebration. Get your asses washed and presentable for the party."

"Oh, a party!" exclaimed the excited Kakarrot.

"Spare me, doctore. I have no desire to partake in such festivities, much less the ones with these royal dogs," scowled Vegeta.

"Your are to attend, and that is final," ordered Piccolo.

"So the great doctore has a back bone after all?"

"Watch your tongue, gladiator. They may be your last."

Vegeta growled, ready to attack, but was held back by a hand. "Vegeta, come on. It won't be so bad. Think about the endless free food!"

"I swear your stomach is a bottomless pit, Kakarrot."

He chuckled goofily. "It's not my fault that I am so hungry all the time."

Piccolo, let out a frustrated sigh and narrowed his eyes. "Listen here you cock suckers. I do not care what the fuck you do. Heed my orders and take your leave. Least you suffer the consequences."

The younger gladiator shrugged and turned to leave, while Vegeta stood his ground.

The flame-haired man scowled. "Watch how your answer to your prince, doctore. Least you feel my blade pressed behind your back. I will not be so merciless next time."

He took a step forward, and looked deep into his eyes. "Do not_ fuck_ with me."

With that he turned and followed his retreating comrade.

* * *

"Why do you think the emperor invited us to join the celebration tonight? Isn't that only for _gladius_ trainees?" Kakarrot questioned.

"It seems that the tyrant only wants us there for his amusement only. For him to show us off, like we are some sort of trophy. _Sickening_," Vegeta seethed.

"Well, at least we do not have to worry about not eating anything inedible for us to eat."

"You are a fucking idiot, Kakarrot. No woman will ever be caught dead between your legs. You are a disgrace to our race."

"Aw, do not be like that Vegeta. Besides, I do not want a woman who is not ready to be mated with me, I want her to be pure. I want to love her and she to me. I would gladly surrender my sword to my mate, if need be."

"Love is a silly emotion. It is like cancer, it slowly eats away your soul. Love is for only the weak. I do not need something such as trivial as that."

"Do not say that. You will find someone who you care for, who is worthy of your love, and you will eat those words of yours."

"I will not be stooped into something such as idiotic as how you are sounding right now. Shut the fuck up!"

"Whatever you say, Vegeta. You will regret it, and the realization will hit you harder than a metal shield."

Vegeta huffed. As ironic as it may sound to us, the prince had no idea what he was up against for tonight.

* * *

Bulma nervously itched her fingertips against the soft fabric of the dress. She look over at Aelia, who wore a simple yet elegant tunic, and she smiled innocently. After being introduced in front of a royal audience, she felt somewhat relieved that the worst of the horror was over and done with. However, she wasn't afraid of being in front of many people, she was afraid of the only one pair of eyes that seemed to pin her to where she was standing at, who sat at his throne with an aura of pure evil.

Bulma knew she had to face him sooner or later. She straitened her back, holding her head high, and began to walk briskly towards the throne. People and creatures alike danced and drank drunkenly alongside her. Some even went as far as touching the servant girls inappropriately. The air was filled with exotic music, and Bulma felt inclined to dance to such strange culture.

Once she reached the long crimson throne rug, she bowed her head respectively and curtsied. The emperor toothily smiled at her, "So delighted to see you my dear."

"Likewise, milord."

"You look beautiful, my dear."

He gestured his hand toward the party. "Go and dance. Enjoy the party, and be drunk with happiness."

Bulma nodded and turned away from the emperor.

It wasn't a short time before she was caught by someone's unsuspecting attention. She was near the wine table when she heard a greasy voice slither into her ears.

"My, what a pleasure."

_Zarbon_, she grimaced. She looked towards her right shoulder to find him watching her.

"Good evening, Lord Zarbon. I trust that you are enjoying the celebration?"

"Alas, I was not. They tend to be rather boring. However, I do not think it to be so tonight, my dear. The evening is much more.. interesting now, I think." He drank from his goblet of red wine.

_Indeed... _She took an unattended goblet from the table and gulped.

"Such a delicate flower, you are. Simply breathtaking," he sneered.

"_Delicate_?" she snapped. "Sir, I have you know that i am _far_ from _delicate_."

"Are you now? Perhaps I would like to find out. If you will allow me?"

"Maybe some other time, milord. Until then, enjoy the party."

Bulma handed Lord Zarbon her goblet and almost hurriedly left him by the table. His grin made him look like an ugly greenish lizard.

* * *

The colosseum orator stood in front of a small cement block stage located at the center of the throne room. The room quickly quieted once his booming voice began. "And now, lords and ladies, it is time to introduce our new blood of killers..."

* * *

Behind the closed doors stood the newly pledged gladiators... as well as the two famous gladiators situated up front.

"Shall we, Vegeta?" asked Kakarrot.

"Let us get this over and done with, then."

The decorate and elaborate silver doors swung open, and the horde of gladiators moved strategicly forward.

* * *

The crowd applauded, as the men all surrounded the block, only two gladiators remained on top. The men howled and the women swooned over their perfect chiseled physique. Kakarrot seemed incredibly embarrassed at all the women openly checking him out. Vegeta, on the other hand, did "_not give a_ _fuck_."

Suddenly, amidst all the laughter and cheering, there was only one voice that overpowered them all. The orator continued, "Evening, young blood. Tonight we commemorate your future victories and battles of the arena! Eat and drink your fill, for tomorrow your will fight for your lives."

The new gladiators cheered, thrashing their arms in the air.

"And now.. gentlemen, place your bets-come and observe. Ladies, your may touch but don't get carried away, now." The women laughed giddily.

"lastly, I give you our most finest gladiator of all who are with us tonight. He is the conqueror of the battlefield, the killer of killers, the Prince of a dying race! I give to you: Vegeta!"

Meanwhile, the Prince of all Saiyans, stood tall. His charcoal eyes radiated disgust. He hated these creatures, hated every last one of them. Especially the ugly mother fucker that sat on the throne in front of him. He gritted his teeth together as he watched Frieza, who was inevitably staring back into his cold dark eyes.

Suddenly, he nose caught the scent of something eerily familiar. He sniffed. The scent of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils...

**A/N I'm sorry for this long awaited update. I hope u guys like it. I wrte it for two long hours, and now its 1 in the morning... ew.. anyways please continue to read and review. In turn, i will write more :) please tell me if i am doing the characters all right so far. I may have to redo this and the last chapter again, idk... im always concerned if i did vegetas character right and even bulmas... tell me what u guys think :)))) (over and out)**

**P.S. i apologize for the sloppyness of the chapter... :( i will also try to write a longer chappie next time :D**


End file.
